Pressure Change
by scottiedog
Summary: Our favorite FBI team goes to Ohio to help with a ravaged town that was destroyed by a tornado. Who will they meet? & Who will follow them? Will they survive the encounter? Come and found out :


**Disclaimer:** Do not own Sue Thomas FB Eye/ NCIS they belong Pebblehut Productions, Johnson and Johnson and PAX, etc. DPB Productions; DPB; Paramount, CBS, etc. Ruby Coen is my own creation.

**Chapter One**

Getting back to the bullpen was a very quiet affair for Jack. He was glad that Bobby and Myles had his back but it was vexing to know that he had let his guard down. He had almost lost his life, as well as the love of his life in one short moment.

Jack was mad at himself. He knew making it known on his face would draw attention to himself from the one person that could read him like a book. She would know right away that something was definitely wrong and he didn't want that.

From sitting behind his desk, Jack watched Bobby and Myles walk to their desks and sit down. He knew that they were concerned for him. He just hoped the rest of the day wouldn't turn out just as bad as the morning had. Sue had accepted a position in New York. He knew his attention was on her, as well as the credit card thief, when the major blunder happened.

He felt like his stomach was doing summersaults along with his weary emotions most of the day. Jack wanted to let Sue know that he wanted her to stay in D.C. So he stepped outside of the bullpen to make his attentions known when Myles interrupted. He wanted to strangle Myles with his bare hands. What was the man thinking but as always the Bostonian would say that he didn't think that they were having a serious discussion.

Jack watched Sue as everyone welcomed her back. Everyone, including himself, knew that they couldn't work without her; she was their secret weapon and they didn't want to lose it to another FBI office.

As everyone broke up from the party Jack saw Myles come to him from across the bullpen. He knew that Myles was acutely aware of what happened in the hallway and that his romantic heart, if you would call it that, understood what Jack was feeling and Jack also knew that Myles would kick his preverbal butt to Sue's doorstep.

"Jack my apologies from interrupting your conversation with Sue. I realized later what you were doing."

Jack nodded his head on what Myles was saying, "Apology accepted."

Myles looked at Jack, "Now I think it is time to take 'the bulls by the horns' and take your fair lady and explain to her how you feel. It doesn't take much when you can't find the words a simple 'I love you' seems to do wonders."

Bobby listened to Myles talk to Jack and knew that Myles was also dragging his heels over a certain rotor. "You might want to take your own advice, Mate."

Myles glanced over at Bobby and saw the same reflection in his own eyes of what both Jack and he were feeling. "I think it's time to break up the young maidens and head off alone with them and express our undying love."

Jack was feeling apprehensive. Knowing that Bobby and Myles' feelings were the same over explaining their feelings to their certain someone's tells him that he is not alone in his thoughts. As they head over to the ladies he knew that his life was forever going to be changed by a blond, blue-eyed spitfire of woman who continually takes his breath away.

Chapter Two

As he came closer to the one that had stolen his heart, Jack's breathing began to race. Sweating palms were nothing knew to Jack but when he came to opening his mouth to talk words failed him. He was a man of action. He was also a gentleman. He would always back off when he knew that Sue was dating some else. His engrained self-preservation would not let him pursue a relationship with Sue but now that she was unavailable he had nothing to hide behind.

As his feet finally made it to Sue's side, he remembered Myles' comment about 'sometimes you didn't need words.' He reached for her left hand with his right and watched as Sue watched his every move, and decided to tell her that he loved her with her own language. So he placed his left hand behind her back and signed 'I love you' with his fingers and watched as she burst into tears.

Sue looked up at Jack smiling through her tears. She had been waiting for him to say those words to her, if she was honest with herself, the past three years. Sue saw the bewildered expression on his face and knew that he was concerned that she was crying of something he said, which was true, but they were happy tears. She smiled to him with all the joy in the world to let him know that she was overjoyed at his profession of love to her.

They watched out of the corner of their eyes as Bobby, Tara, Myles, and Lucy left to their own rendezvous elsewhere in the city. After everyone had safely left the bullpen Sue reached up and touched Jack's face. What she saw in his eyes was unconditional love, compassion, caring, and understanding. Sue understand in that moment Jack was going to love her like a cherished flower that, even with thorns, would be there to hold her like she was the only rose in the garden.

Jack felt her hand as she placed it on his cheek. He looked into her eyes to find the same things in them that were in his, unconditional love, compassion, caring and understanding. He knew that she would take his heart and treasure it, like a long lost keepsake.

Jack and Sue both decided then and there that they would walk in the pressure change of life together and it would come sooner than later than they ever had anticipated.

Chapter Three

Five years had gone by since Jack had proclaimed to Sue that he loved her. Five years of getting together with their friends. All of them would remember each other's anniversary especially with all of them being so close together.

Two years ago, in the spring of 2007, Jack and Sue were married out in the back yard of Sue's parents house. With family and friends near, it was a short wedding. Sues' mom just about had a heart attack when Jack told her that they wanted to get married in the back yard that was short and simple. Sue wasn't fond of the over and abundance wedding and neither was he. So Mother's Day weekend, Jack and Sue were married. Two weeks later so were Bobby and Tara.

For Bobby and Tara it was meaningful to them because it reminded them of all the people they loved and lost. They both agreed with Jack and Sue that something simple was the way to go. So on the end of Jack and Sue's honeymoon in Australia, Bobby and Tara married in the Manning's back yard.

Myles and Lucy's was just slightly different. Lucy had loved her father and missed him tremendously. So as a surprise to Lucy, Myles had orchestrated a simple meaningful wedding for his bride-to-be. He went first to Lucy's mom and grandmother and asked for Lucy's hand in marriage and then explained what he wanted to do. They both were on board from the beginning. When the wedding day approached, Father's Day weekend, Myles asked Lucy questions about her father; what he was like, what he did for a living. Then he went to the Dotson monarch and gathered all the pictures that would be in the wedding.

By the day of the wedding Myles had every picture scattered through out the church. He knew that his parents were most likely to not attend because of Lucy social status. What he didn't know until the day of the wedding was that Lucy had become armed with the social standing of her ancestors and explained each document to the elder Lelands. The Dotson's ancestry was from slave ownership but also with an understanding that they were well bred from their owners in the Bostonian area at that time. The Dotson's didn't want the hired help going out in the world without at least an understanding of how things worked.

Myles was surprised to say the least to see his parents as well as his grandparents seated on the groom side of the church when Bobby and him walked up at the front of the church.

Now three years later all three couples were expecting their first child. The first pressure warning came in the form of a frantic phone call from Sue's mom who told her that there was a tornado heading toward them and it was an E4.

Chapter Four

Jack saw Sue tense up with the phone call with her mother and thought that they had gotten into an argument when his own phone began to ring. As he picked it up and looked at the caller ID, his heartbeat was going a mile a minute.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"No darling we're not. I need you to turn on the news. We are getting hit with weather from the E4 tornado that is headed to parts of Wauseon and Millbury, Ohio."

"Oh, my," Jack whispered. Stunned was an understatement. Then glanced over at Sue and concern for her was ten-fold. "Sue's parents live in Wauseon. They were supposed to leave for their anniversary cruise this weekend."

"Jack what's wrong with Sue?" Carol Hudson asked. She had always a sixth sense when something was wrong with her children. Even the ones who were married into the family her sixth sense worked overtime.

Jack let out a breath of concerned frustration, "We wanted to tell you next week. Sue is pregnant and I have a feeling that Sue's mom is telling her the same thing that you just told me."

"Jack hang up with me and go be with your wife and turned on the TV."

"Well do mom and thanks," Jack said with a calming breath.

"Now scoot"

The next thing he knew there was dial tone. He then began walking toward Sue who was silently crying. He wrapped arms around her shoulders as she put her hands on his forearms of the loving gesture.

Jack noticed how Sue clung to his forearms like a lifeline. He waited patiently as she tried to calm down and noticed it wasn't working. So very carefully he guided Sue out of the chair and into his arms. They both were concerned for their parents but his sole concern was Sue and the baby. He would continue to hold her like this in the years to come.

Sue calmed down enough to wipe her tears and read her husbands' lips. She knew something was wrong when she could feel him trying to calm down his beating heart. "Jack what is wrong?"

"My mom called while you were on the phone with yours. Some of the weather from the tornado is hitting them as well."

Sue put her hand to her mouth and her eyes were wide.

Jack again put Sue close to his chest and then backed off a little so that she could read him, "My mom wants us to put the TV on and watch the report of the storm."

Sue nodded her head. Laid her hand on his arm and gripped it while she walked dragging him along to the living room to watch the news report. She clicked on the TV and began reading what the reporter was saying into the microphone.

"_Moments ago two cells converged into a medium size tornado known as an E2. If these cells continue to build they will bring the category up to an E4, which from what I am hearing will be soon. The directory for this tornado is northwestern Ohio. If you have family in that area or you live in this general vicinity it is advised for you to evacuate to a cellar or your bathroom for safety. We will continue to bring you updates as this storm continues to build…."_

Jack clicked off the TV when he heard the phone ringing in the study. He glanced at Sue who was pale as a ghost. He knew it wouldn't be good for the baby so he laid his hand on her arm and in a soft voice that was soothing and calm, "Sue"

Sue looked at him with concern for her parents but also for the families that were living forty-five minutes away in Millbury. "When the dust settles I want to go to help," she raised her hand and put it on his check before he could say anything, "hear me out. I want to help out AFTER the storm NOT before. There is going to be law enforcement that may need help AND they may need somebody with a listening ear when things are frustrating to them. As for the baby, I want to take a friend with me who will keep an eye on me as well as you can. Do I want you with me? Yes I do. If we can take the team that would be even better."

Jack nodded his head. His loving wife thinking of others and wanting to help was at the surface again. He knew whom the doctor was that she planning on taking. "If we go I want you to stay in doors," he put his hand on her face for loving emphasis, " I don't want you around any fumes and in doors is the best place. Do we have a deal?"

Sue didn't like it but he had a point. She didn't want to lose this precious miracle that God had given them. So she nodded her head on the deal.

Jack smiled, "Okay then. Let me return that phone call in the study and then we will make plans to go to Ohio."

Sue placed her hand on his chest and signed 'I love you'. Jack smiled at his beautiful bride of five years, kissed her lips and then her forehead before heading into the study at the back of the house.

Chapter Five

As he hung up the phone, Jack let out a sigh. There was no getting past his mother. It was like she knew every move he made even when she lived in Wisconsin and he lived D.C. With his eyes closed Jack thought back to their conversation just moments before.

**[Flashback]**

_Jack checked the caller ID on the phone before dialing. He chuckled to himself, mom and her impeccable timing. He thanked God everyday for her insightfulness. Jack had confided in his mom about the female mind and then she would give him an earful about God giving women instincts that were beyond comprehension and he needed to be loving, caring, compassionate husband the Lord called him to be and everything would fall into place._

"_How is Sue, darling?" Carol asked after picking up the phone on the second ring._

_Jack sighed, "She wants to help with the tornado victims. Sue knows she can't do anything right now except pray."_

_Carol on the end of the line absorbed what her son was telling her, "I agree with Sue helping and I definitely agree with her praying for everyone involved."_

_Jack was on high alert, "But…"_

"_Honey Sue knows that she can't do anything right now. Her instincts are screaming at her to help out because there is somebody out there who will need her. The Lord is guiding her, let Him. Stand by her in this. Has she agreed to be safe someplace while you and the 'boys' help clean up?"_

_Jack chuckled. Leave it to mom to include her 'boys' as she calls them into the conversation, "I haven't called them."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because Tara and Lucy are expecting as well."_

_Carol had to find a chair and fast, it was too much to take in at once. "You mean I'm going to be a 'grandmother' three times over."_

"_Yes mom"_

"_WhoHoo!" Carol shouted into the phone with happiness. " I can't wait to tell your father."_

_Jack had to pull the phone away from his ear. He had to smile; his mom had picked up Bobby's excitable phrase after meeting the man more than twelve years before. "Mom, wait on that so that Bobby and Myles can tell their parents first."_

"_Alright I won't tell him but you need to let them know that you are going to need help when this tornado touches dow…. Got to go…rain p..wr going"_

"_Love you mom" then Jack heard the line go dead._

**[End of flashback]**

Jack was worried not only for Sue but his mother as well. The storm was literally picking up speed for the power to go out. Now he had the task of calling D, Bobby and Myles to inform them of the situation. He felt like his brain just picked up about 35 miles per hour winds. It was moving so fast that this was just the calm before the storm, literally. He just hoped they had enough vacation time for all of this. Hopefully they could turn it into a paid vacation. Jack shuddered to think what his mom would do to Randy Pitts if it didn't.

Chapter Six

After contacting D and getting confirmation that they were all due vacation time. Jack decided to start packing the things that he would need. He also was going to help Sue with hers as well. He knew that he had left her out in the living room before making the phone call to his mother, so he went to check on her and found her sound asleep on the living room couch. The next few days were going to be a whirlwind. Jack thought better of waking Sue up. He also thought it would be better for her to contact Lucy and Tara in the morning, who would talk to their better halves.

Jack sighed as he sat on the coffee table. He would be getting phones calls from Bobby and Myles to explain their protests for taking their wives to a tornado war zone. It was going to be a long night.

Chapter Seven

By the morning of June 5th 2010 word had reached the news stations of the tornado from the previous day. At 11:15 pm the night before, the tornado ripped through the town Millbury, Ohio just missing Wauseon, a small town one hour east of touchdown.

Sue, while sitting on the couch with tears rolling down her cheeks, couldn't help but put herself in the towns' shoes. Her small town where she grew up was spared, while Millbury was hit. She wanted, no needed, to go to comfort the survivors, while ministering to the families and their loved ones.

Jack watched Sue from his position in the kitchen. He knew that she biting at the bit to go. She needed to hold on just a little bit longer. It had been a long night for him. After hearing about the tornado touching down he called the Director at home and explained the situation to him. He was glad that he didn't have to put up with Randy Pitts. The Director assured him that between D and himself that they would be able to handle the financial manager themselves while the team helped the local law enforcement as well as the victims to this terrible tragedy.

Jack let out a sigh when he heard his cell phone ring and knew without picking it up that it was either Bobby or Myles. He picked up it and let out another long sigh, "Yeah Hudson"

"Mate, what were thinking of letting Sue go to Ohio by herself!"

Jack knew by Bobby's tone that he was upset but letting Sue go by herself that was out of the question and news to him, "What?"

Bobby took a deep breath to calm his temper down, "From what Tara has explained to me Sue is wanting to go by herself."

"No, she isn't going by herself. I'm going with her and the rest of the team is too."

"What? Are you out of your mind? Our Sheila's are expecting ankle bitters and you want to…." Bobby had a hard time imagining them in Ohio right now.

'Crash, Sue is being led by God the Father to go. I sure don't want to argue with that logic but I can as her husband put cautionary measures in place for her, Tara and Lucy." Jack could hear Bobby growling in the background.

"Jack it's Tara I'm gonna put you on speaker. Poppa Bear over here is about to have a heart attack, please explain what's going on. I got off the phone with Sue not two hours ago who was bound and determined to go by herself so I talked her into talking to you first before you guys left."

"Thank you Tara for giving me the heads up." Jack wrapped his hand on the back of neck. His heart rate was going a mile a minute and knew that if he didn't get his breathing under control he would wind up in the hospital again and he sure as heck wasn't going to go with out Sue. "We are going to leave after breakfast the Director and D are going to be dealing with Pitts. We will be arriving sometime this evening. From the news they have already started the clean up but from what I am gathering from the news report it will be days before everything is cleaned up. They will also need counselors on sight dealing with the aftermath, if not a counselor someone to talk to. And I know for a fact Lucy, you and Sue are very good listeners, that is why I will be putting you three at the command post while Bobby, Myles and myself will be helping with the clean up."

A more sedate Bobby spoke again, his temper now under control; "We will meet you at your apartment. From the looks from I'm getting from Tara we are going. "

Jack laughed a little, "If it's any consolation I got the same look from Sue."

Bobby rolled his eyes even though he knew Jack couldn't see him, "Thanks Spark but no it's not. We'll call Myles and explain the situation. You just take care of Sue."

"Thanks Crash, see you guys soon."

After hanging up with Jack, Tara began dialing Myles' number only to find out a few seconds later that Myles and Lucy were on their doorstep ready to go.

Chapter 8

Ruby Coen was a doer. As always she was up at the crack of dawn with a cup of hot coffee that would bring a General to stand at attention. Being in the service and a nurse had taught her to be prepared for anything. What she disliked to do was wait. Ruby had numerous awards for her work in war torn countries in helping clean the aftermath of a bomb or a natural disaster. But now they didn't mean anything in the light of what was right in front of her, retirement.

Ruby had been called by her retired commanding officer that was in charge of a tight knit group within the FBI. Her former commanding officer had a presence that she was sure no one would forget. A sweet tall black man who could've been a line backer for any football team but chose instead to serve his country any way possible. Theodore "Ted" Garrett had been her friend and confidant and so had his wife for that matter for many years, especially when things went off kilter out in the field. Now the guy had made his way up to Assistant Director. _Good for him_, she thought.

Ruby brought her coffee cup to lips when she noticed the command center door open. She watched a woman about her own age walk in with what looked like her husband in tow. She had to smile. She knew who wore the pants in that family. Ruby didn't pay much attention after that but did glance up moments later when the same woman stopped at her table.

"Ruby Coen?"

"Yes." Ruby answered cautiously.

The face in front of Ruby brightened, "I'm Carol Hudson and this my husband Samuel. We came to help with the clean up."

Ruby raised her eyebrow at that them both as she took another sip of her coffee.

"No we don't have any experience."

Ruby's eyes widened as she tried to keep herself from spilling her coffee. That was exactly what she thinking.

The man to her left chuckled, "Carol has always been able to read body language of any one that I know. Including mine. Once my son arrives he would probably tell you stories of how many times she caught him in a lie with his body language alone."

Ruby was impressed, which was not easy to do. She nodded her head to them both. Her respect for them went up about ten notches.

As she put her cup down on the table once again Ruby noticed out of the corner of her eye a group of misfits enter the command center. From just observing they disorganized as all get out. From what she could gather from just watching the men; one of the group grew up with class while the other men either had a good home life or had a home life that fell apart at the seams. She bet the tall one had a good home life while the other didn't. Ruby would soon learn that her bet to herself would be wrong. The opposite would in fact be true.

Chapter Nine

Carol and Samuel also watched from their sitting position at the table as their 'kids' entered the command center. They could tell that all six of them, seven if you counted Levi, were plum exhausted.

Carol watched her son. It looked like to her that Jackson had the world on top of his shoulders. Well now that Samuel and her were here, she was bound and determined to lighten the load somewhat. Carol knew from personal experience that Sam had the same expression when she was caring both of their children. She was not going to let anyone come in between Jack and Sue like her mother did. Those months caring both children were emotionally tiring for them both.

Ruby watched Mrs. Hudson as she watched the ladies that had just entered the building. If she didn't know any better, which she did after watching each touch their stomachs, that all three ladies had buns in the oven and whoa to anybody who came against or between 'Mama Bear' Hudson and her 'bear cubs'.

**Chapter Ten**

Jack turned at Bobby's exclamation of "Mrs. H". To say that Jack was stunned was an understatement. He couldn't understand why his mom and dad had traveled down from the hometown in Wisconsin to Millbury, Ohio.

Jack felt eyes on him that held concern. He looked at Sue with understated embarrassment.

"I don't think they wanted to embarrass you but to help."

"That's right Jackson," said a voice beside him. He looked at his mom, who could probably tell a bull what to do, but instead she gave birth to a son to rival any mule.

"Hey mom," Jack leaned down and gave her a hug.

"We came to help."

"Thank you." Jack gave his mom a small smile, "I'm glad that you are here. I am surprised though. With the weather that is in Wisconsin you would have a hard time getting through."

"Your father has friends in high places. We came in on a military transport, that was helping with supplies to the Red Cross center."

Jack nodded his head. He knew most of his dad's friends who were in the military but this particular one Samuel Hudson held close to his vest.

Ruby watched from her sitting position. Her coffee had become cold. So this was the group that Garrett wanted her to help. From what she could gather already, that she was going to have her hands full with the women on the team. From first glance you would think they were meek and submissive but they would be wrong. Ruby could tell that the women would be stubborn in regards to staying put. They reminded Ruby of her own personality in many ways.

Ruby was so intent in her people watching that she jumped slightly when she felt a wet nose on her hand. She looked down to find a very beautiful golden retriever at her side.

"Well I see Levi, the wonder dog, has made a new friend," said a Boston bred gentleman, if his accent was anything to go by.

"Yes I have," Ruby replied as she continued to pet and scratch behind Levi's ears and his head. "Although we have been friends for a while, haven't we Levi?" Ruby stated with a funny accent.

Lucy was watching Myles with the woman at the table and protective nature of her husband and her temper was beginning to boil. She knew she shouldn't be getting mad because it get to the bathroom for a round of morning sickness but she couldn't help, who was this woman talking to her man. Then she started to feel it and then with clenched teeth ask where the bathroom was located. After she was told made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Ruby watched Lucy. Even with her dark skin she knew she was turning green and continued to watch her make a mad dash to the bathrooms. Ruby looked up at Myles and said, "I think your wife is upset with you and me. So if you will excuse me I need to make amends." She immediately left from her seat and headed to the bathroom to do what she said she would do.

Chapter Eleven

Jack just about jumped out of his skin when he heard that funny accent once

again; it had been three years since he had heard that particular voice. He watched as she got up to follow Lucy to the restrooms. Ruby Coen was here. Cool!

Sue was just as surprised as her husband She had expected Ruby later today. She needed time to prepare. With her going after Lucy she had time to regroup and get to know her in-laws once again.

As Ruby walked into the ladies washroom she heard retching coming from one of the stalls and waited for Lucy to finish; which was moments later. As she watched Lucy rinse her mouth out and wash her hands, she noticed the trembling, and quickly came to the conclusion that Lucy needed water and fast considering that she was losing all of it during this pregnancy.

Lucy noticed Ruby in the mirror and just about ran back to the stall, "What are you doing here?" Her voice was distantly hard even to her own ears.

"I came to apologize. I have been friends' with Jack and Sue for a lot of years. Before you ask I never met the elder Hudson's until today."

Lucy was stunned speeches and found that her dislike for the woman standing before was unfounded. She noticed that her stomach had settled into a normal rhythm. Lucy became soft as she began talk to the woman that would soon become her friend and confidant, "Apology accepted. I am sorry that I assumed you were going to take Myles away from me."

Ruby smiled that graced her lovely features, "Apology accepted. I think the guys are wondering where we are, so why don't head out and I'll explain why I am here."

Lucy nodded her head as they both headed out of the woman's washroom.

As Myles watched Lucy come to him and put her arms around his waist, he noticed that she was all smiles and wondered what happened.

Jack clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "Okay now that everyone is here I will give the floor to Ruby and let her explain what we will be doing the next few days."

"Thanks Jack. Over the next few days the guys will be helping with the clean up. The ladies will be staying here. As some of you have probably noticed there are families who need to be comforted during this tragic time. Now as of tomorrow, the following people will be either in here in the command center while the rest will be out helping the clear the debris. Any questions?"

"Why can't we at least help outside?"

Ruby knew who had spoke and smiled at that, "Because Tara if I don't miss my guess you have a bun in the oven along with the rest of the women, the exception being Mrs. Hudson."

Sue groaned slightly. She didn't want anyone knowing just yet especially a nurse who could order a bunch of Marines around and be safe.

Ruby smiled at Sue's groan, "You'll gave yourselves away by rubbing your stomachs. Though I may have been wrong about a few things, that I am never wrong. Seen too many pregnant women in my line of work to know. Now, ya'll get some rest and I will see you tomorrow morning."

As they all gathered their belongings and headed to their lodging Tara decided that night to do a background check on their 'tour guide'. Something was off. Maybe it was her hormones but something didn't add up.

Chapter Twelve

As Bobby lay sound asleep in their temporary quarters, Tara brought out her laptop to begin her search of their tour guide. Something didn't feel right. Her intuition, sixth sense, hormones, what ever you wanted to call it, was ringing alarm bells in her head. As Tara's fingers flew across the keyboard she felt hands on her shoulders. She tensed for a second, and then realized it was her husband, who she thought was asleep.

"What's up Luv?"

"Something doesn't feel right about our tour guide and I want to know what it is."

Bobby chuckled. His wife was going to be in for a big surprise.

Tara noticed change in behavior and narrowed her eyes, "You know her or know of her. Spill koala boy."

"You are going to find that she is on our side. What you'll find is that Jack and I both know her. Now," getting up from his squatting position, kissed his wife, the love of his life on the cheek, "I'm heading back to bed but just to let you know, your jealousy is very sexy."

Tara looked at her husband with frustration but she couldn't help the blush that crept up on her cheek. "You make it very hard to be mad at you."

Bobby smiled that included his dimples and winked, "I know."

Tara leaned over and kissed him which turned hot and heavy. What she didn't know which she would find out later is that she hit the search button that would tell her all she needed to know of their tour guide and so much more.

Chapter Thirteen

Ruby woke to a chirping sound coming from her computer and groaned. She was hoping that nobody got into her files but it looked like someone did. Once she removed her self from her cot and up to the side Ruby found her culprit. Tara Williams-Manning. She threw her face into a disliked sarcastic grimace. The day ahead was going to be fun, not.

Ruby knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So she set her coffee pot up and began to work on the work schedule for the next day. She would put Jack, Bobby and Myles at the Anderson house. It was a big house and would keep them occupied while she kept an eye on not only the boys of the group but the ladies as well. She tapped her pencil against her chin while the eraser hit her lip. Ruby's old CO was going to have a field day with her group but she knew the only way things would not be broadcasted. She had secrets and she wanted them to stay that way. Ruby just hoped she could trust them all. Chapter Fourteen

The next morning found Tara at her laptop with a cup of coffee in her hand, reading what her computer found out about Ruby Coen. As she read through the first part, Tara found it to be fairly routine. Ruby grew up with a loving family who supported her but what concerned Tara the most was at the end of the page where she found that loving family had turned into a nightmare. She found that Ruby had survived an abusive family life not only was it not a loving family but a controlling one as well.

What Tara found made her stomach turn into a tornado all by itself and she had to run outside to empty her stomach. She felt arms on her body and knew Bobby was right there helping her through it. Once she calmed down and rinsed out her mouth, she began telling Bobby what she had found, "Bobby, Ruby went through hell. The girls don't need to know this. The only thing they need to know is that she had a rough childhood and keep it at that. I know that Sue will pick up body language more because of her sensitivity to others emotions but I don't want her or Lucy to know the details."

"Jack and I suspected because of her reactions to certain people at Quantico who thought that they were all that. I do remember Jack getting a fat lip. He had come in from training one night beat up so bad that I had to take him to the infirmary. He wouldn't tell me who beat him up. I know that he had to tell the nurse but that was about it. The guy who harassed Ruby was dismissed from sniper training a couple of days later. After that I noticed that Ruby didn't have any more trouble." Bobby looked at Tara's eyes something wasn't right, "It was more than that wasn't it?"

"Ruby didn't graduate with you guys."

"What do you mean?" Bobby was confused he knew that Ruby with them at graduation.

"Ruby went through the graduation with baggy clothes on. She finished her training during the summer after graduation and then headed to Afghanistan right out of Quantico. Her CO was our CO for the better part of six months."

Bobby started doing the math and everything started to click in his head. His temper started to flare. With a controlled voice began talking to his love, "Tara luv, I am not mad at you I'm mad at the guy who did this to Ruby. Jack, Ruby, and I were best buds through Quantico. We were like her brothers, so there was no jealousy between us but first and foremost I need some air to cool off. I'll be back." With that Bobby headed out side of their tent to cool down the raging emotions that were welling up inside of him at the man who would do those awful things to his 'sister'.

Tara nodded her head as she watched Bobby walk out of the tent. She just hoped that Ruby would understand that NOBODY in their group would spill the beans. Especially herself. Tara now understood Ruby just a little bit more and she hoped that Ruby's trust in their tight group would start a sense of family in her heart.

**Chapter Fifteen**

As Bobby began his walk around the grounds, he began to pray for the first time in a long while. His mum had taught him that the One person who could be there in his life forever if only Bobby would trust Him. He didn't believe it then but what Tara had just told him, he knew that he couldn't handle it on his own, so he took the burden to the One person who would guide them both down this path of discretion. Bobby's walk began as a time to clear his head but it turned into a talk with His Heavenly Father. After his talk Bobby returned to find Tara in the same position with her head in her hands.

"Tara I know that you don't want to tell the ladies but I think it would be a good idea to at least give them a heads up." 

Tara nodded her head, "I think your right. It wouldn't be good for their pregnancies right now to have secrets."

"Especially Sue. I think she needs the facts and a prayer partner."

Tara nodded her head to Bobby's statement; "I think it's time to meet the team and our tour guide before they send reinforcements."

"Agreed luv. See ya in a few." Bobby leaned down kissed Tara on the forehead and headed for the showers. Moments later he felt his wife join him and knew she needed comfort of knowing he was close.

Chapter Sixteen

As Ruby watched each couple enter the waiting area of the command center, she felt confident that by days end that the Anderson house would be finished. She knew that she needed to talk to Tara but wanted to hold off until the house was finished and the girls were settled.

"Alright gentleman your first day will consist of gloves, buckets and masks to cover your face. There will be dirt stirred up and I don't you back here from coughing fits because of the dust. Ladies, you will be here doing a host of things, which will consist not only being hostess to families that are struggling but also be an ear to the frustration of rebuilding. Now, Jack, Myles, and Bobby, I would like you guys to start on the Anderson house. It is half a mile away and has not been touched. The family is back east with their family and will be flying in sometime tonight. I would like to get that house at least done before the family returns home."

Each man nodded their head to their instructions.

"The buckets and gloves are just inside the patio door of the station while the masks are in nurses station waiting upon your arrival." Ruby gave them of 'go now'.

Each man took off toward the nurses' station for their masks.

"Ladies, I need you to prepare things such as your favorite stories or recipes. We do have a small kitchen that prepares meals for our families. We are now down to sandwiches and chips but figure with three ladies from this team and Mrs. Hudson you would be able to come up with enough food for an army and right that what we need. I want all of the survivors to feel at home and not feel like they have to go down the 8 miles to the next town to get food."

Ruby was interrupted from one of the group that set up the command center, "This just came for you Ms. Coen."

"Thank you Jack."

Jack nodded his head and walked back to the command center computer terminal.

As Jack(son), Myles and Bobby came back they noticed the kid that just entered the computer terminals. Their protectiveness for the ladies just went up ten notches. They had all different gut feelings about the kid. They couldn't put their finger on it but the kid stood out. Something wasn't right.

Chapter Seventeen

As the men reached the ladies, they all gave them kisses on either the check or the lips and headed out to the Anderson house for their long day of work. They each prayed for protection for them all.

Ruby watched the guys exit the building as she gave a small sigh of relief. She turned attention to the ladies of the group, "Lucy, Sue, Tara and Mrs. Hudson the kitchen is behind the wall of the reception desk, so have at it. Just be here when the families come in."

The ladies nodded as they headed to the kitchen.

Mr. Hudson watched Ruby with a fatherly eye. He was concerned about her. Ruby was not her usual self. Sure she was efficient enough, but joyfulness liked muster, "Ruby while the ladies are setting up for brunch come talk to Papa Hudson and tell him all about what's been troubling you."

Ruby had to smile at that. The Hudson had always been her second family. She headed over to the only father figure she had growing up and began telling him about her night and finished with, "I don't know how to broach the subject to the without hurting their feelings."

"You won't hurt our feeling Ruby," said a voice close to them both. Tara had walked back into the reception area to hear the last little bit of the father/daughter conversation; "Bobby and I discussed it last night and early this morning. The girls need to have a heads up. Especially Sue," Tara paused here to let what she sink in, then added before Ruby could open her mouth, "Sue hides things so that Jack can talk to her. She trusts him with her life but Lucy and I noticed her withdraw from Jack last night, as I'm sure you did too. You need to explain to her that you are not a former girlfriend. She is feeling betrayed."

"That's exactly how I'm feeling Tara," Sue said a she stood close to the three.

Tara got up from where she sitting and gave Sue a hug, then raised her head back up so that Sue could see her face, "I'm sorry if we kept things from you. I think you and Mr. Hudson have a lot to talk about."

Sue nodded her head as she made her way to her father-in-law and Ruby.

Tara looked at Ruby and asked with her eyes if she could tell Lucy. Ruby shook her of not yet. Tara nodded her head as she head back to the kitchen.

Sue looked at Ruby and Samuel for explanations. Ruby started after clearing throat and told her story, "I grew up with two parents who loved each other or so I thought by the time I was in my teens I had figured out that my father wasn't exactly father of the year. That same year I met the Hudsons. They took me in when things got bad at home. By the time I was 18 I decided to into the Marines. They would pay for schooling when I went to OCS."

Sue looked at Sam confused.

"Officers Cadet School."

Sue nodded and looked to Ruby for her to continue.

"While I was at Quantico the second time I met Bobby and Jack. Jack had turned into a gorgeous hunk. Was I interested? You bet, but I knew that someone special was going to change his life. I knew about Allie and didn't like her from the moment I met her. I have always treated Bobby and Jack like brothers. They both know that I will be there for them. It was a surprise though to see them here after seeing them at Quantico all those years ago."

"Ruby you need to…." Samuel was caught off by gunfire and hit the deck.

As he looked from his position from the floor and saw Ruby cover Sue with her body. Being in Vietnam War he never forgot the sound of gunfire. Sam very careful pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call that he luckily had on speed dial.

Ruby checked Sue over and found that she was nicked from the bullet. Someone was after them and that made her mad as a thundercloud. The pressure change from the room went from warm to stormy in a matter of minutes. She had her suspicions but not solid proof. She just hoped that the guy had learned his lesson but she doubted it. Time to get the troops together and get this guy.

Chapter Eighteen

Jack had been working with Bobby and Myles when he felt like he was being watched. He couldn't put his finger on it, his gut though that had him in good stead during his sniper days was going off. Then it happened. He heard the boom of a gun not longer after glass breaking at the command center and he took off at a dead run.

Bobby and Myles watched Jack. He was jumpy. Bobby knew the Jack only got jumpy when someone was either following them. One of the ones he did remember was after the sniper went after Jack. The others were when he knew Jack was had his back either it being Quantico for training or out in the field where he was part of the Bomb squad in DC. Just minutes both Bobby as well as Myles heard the report of gun then glass breaking and watched as Jack took off at a dead run. They decided to follow and found out one, to see if the ladies were okay and two, to see if they could find the bullet that went through the window.

Once Jack entered the command center he saw in the corner of his eye, his dad on the floor along with Ruby was on top of Sue both on the floor as well. He dived and covered them both when another shot lit the air. He motioned for Bobby and Myles to stay low.

"Where's Tara and Lucy, Ruby?" Jack asked as he covered his body with both the girls.

"They're in the kitchen getting things ready for brunch."

"We'll stay low mate, you take of these two."

Jack nodded as looked at Ruby's body language. She was ticked. Time to intervene so that Sue could breath. "Ruby I need you to roll just a little so that Sue can breath."

When Ruby rolled slightly to give Sue some air, she also kept half her body on her charge.

Noticing the Ruby wasn't going to let go he did the same thing with them both. He then tapped Sue on the shoulder to get her attention. Once her head and her beautiful blue eyes were looking at him, he asked his first question, "you okay?"

Sue closed her eyes and then mouthed no. " I hurt Jack"

"Ruby slide a little more but stay down. Sue needs to move."

Ruby did what she was told so that Sue could move.

Sue brought up her hand and grabbed Jack's. She started to finger spell her question, when she was done Jack had closed his eyes and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Clearing his throat so that his grief would not effect the situation at hand, he fingerspelled his question while talking to Ruby, "What happened?"

"I was telling Sue and Sam about my life. Sam was about to suggest what happened at Quantico when the shooting started."

Sue looked at Jack with questions in her eyes.

Jack began telling her of Ruby's life at Quantico. Once he was done he could see the concern for Ruby in Sue's eyes, then came the determination that he loved so much, "Who exactly is he?"

"A donkey's butt." Ruby said distastefully.

"He is also the guy who got kicked out of Quantico for harassing a female member of my team. I also found out that he took advantage of Ruby that is why she didn't finish with us until the end of the summer."

Ruby bit her lip slightly, "Jack I think I know who set us up but it is going to be hard to prove."

"You leave that to me and the team. Who do think it is"

"The kid behind the counter. He looks like Robert to be his twin."

"Or his son," came a voice to Jack's left, who turned his head in that direction.

"Dad?" Jack asked confused. He knew that Ruby gave the baby up for adoption. He hoped that jerk didn't end up with the child.

"I just got off the phone with a buddy of mine who runs a team here in DC out of the Navy Yard. According to his computer whiz kid. He married the adoptive mother."

Ruby's face turned hard, "What happened to the husband of Sarah?"

Sam just looked at Ruby with the answer in his eyes.

With clenched teeth Ruby hissed at Jack, "It's time we stop him once and for all."

"I agree," said the two Hudson men in unison.

Jack looked at his Dad for an explanation. He heard in his father's voice of resignation of his stepping over the line, "Dad what did you do?'

Sam gave a great sigh, "I called in a marker to protect my sons and my daughters."

Jack nodded his head. He knew that he could take on Rob on his own but he had Sue to think about now as getting through a possible miscarriage. Jack would take any help he could get.

Chapter Nineteen

While Jack took care of Sue, Bobby and Myles entered the kitchen just in time to hear the second shot go through the window. They had stayed low enough to stay out of the gunman's way but right now they were more concerned about the women folk in the kitchen. "Tara its Bobby, Myles and I are at your nine o'clock."

Tara turned at the sound of Bobby's voice. To say she was relieved was an understatement. "How's everyone out front?"

"Ruby tackled Sue while Mr. H hit the deck. As far as we know they are all fine."

"That's a relief."

Bobby had his suspicions on who the shooter was because his shooting was off until he had practice enough to hit a target. He was going to hit his target sooner or later. He was hoping for later. "Mrs. H?"

"Yes Robert," Mrs. H replied in her usual graceful manner. She knew that he didn't like his name so thus the nickname.

Ignoring the reference to his full name, Bobby asked a question that had been bugging him since the first bullet was fired, "Where's Rob Pierce these days?"

"Sam had contact with him a month or so ago. We dropped the threat he gave because we thought nothing would come of it. Now that we are being shot at I think the threat is serious and why would he start now, we have to rebuild a city that was devastated by a tornado. It doesn't make sense."

Both Myles and Bobby looked at their wives. They had all put the pieces together. Rob wanted to tear down anything that had to with the family.

"Mrs. Hudson I think he is back."

Carol looked at Myles with a face that was pale then it turned with dogged determination, "Where is my handbag?"

"At the reception area for safe keeping," Tara said with trepidation when she saw a young boy around 17 holding a 9mm glock at Bobby's head.

"Not anymore," Jack said from his position from the doorway of the kitchen.

"It will be now," said a gruff voice from behind the kid. "Hand over the gun real easy and nobody will get hurt."

The gray-haired with a marine haircut watched the boy's decision, "If you're thinking that your father will come to rescue you, think again."

"Where is my father?" Jack's voice was trembling with fear that something had happened to him.

"He's with my agents right now watching over him with the person who he tried to kill."

"She's not dead?" Jack said with a trembling voice that was laced with relief.

Gibbs knew by just watching him that he was sweating and didn't want to shoot anyone, "Hand over the gun son."

Jack uncocked the gun and handed it to the agent.

Once the gun was secure Bobby spoke as he rose from the floor with his Tara and Mrs. Hudson, "Thanks mate"

Gibbs nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Jack and Sue have been airlifted to Dayton."

Bobby, Myles, Tara, Lucy and Mrs. Hudson looked at him with incredulous faces that resembled shock as they exited the kitchen to go into the reception area of the command center.

As they walked Gibbs gave them one sentence, "Ruby will explain."

Chapter Twenty

Once everyone was assembled Ruby explained what had happened. She also explained that Sue may have miscarried due to her tackling Sue to the floor. They wouldn't know for sure until Sue was checked out. Ruby had checked her out but didn't see anything wrong but wanted a second opinion so a ride in a medivac to Dayton was in order.

**Dayton, Ohio**

**Miami Valley Hospital**

While Ruby was getting the teams together to finish the Anderson house after the upheaval with Rob Pierce, Jack Hudson sat in the waiting room waiting on news about Sue. What she had finger spelled to him back in Millbury scared him to death? He ran his fingers through his hair frustration. When it came to being a sniper he was trained to wait but when it came to news about his team or Sue he wanted charge ahead not hurry up and wait.

"Mr. Hudson, I'm Dr. Peggy Martin. I have been your wife's physician since you both arrived."

"How is she Dr. Martin?"

Peggy smiled, "Doing great. Your child is made of sterner stuff than being thrown down by a female marine who weighs 120lbs soaking wet."

Jack was confused. Who was this person and why did she know Ruby.

Peggy chuckled, "I've been Ruby's personal doctor since she retired from the marines. She comes up to Dayton for her physicals every year and she wanted the best for Sue, so she picked me. I know that other doctors are better than I am but she picked me. Personally I have a better beside manner than most of my male counterparts. Anyway back to Sue, she will be fine as long as she no more excitement. She can return to the tornado area but she is to be laying down on a cot for the next 48 hours."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Good. She is good to go as soon as she is discharged."

"Thanks Dr. Martin."

Peggy smiled, "Your quite welcome." She led Jack to the cubicle that would hold Sue.

Jack looked at Sue with relief. They still had a child on the way that was given them to by the Heavenly Father who was knitting the child together to stay in Sue's room. He had a hard time to keep his emotions from going up to the clouds.

Jack waved his hand to get Sue's attention. When she looked at him, he was relieved not see grief but joy. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. The baby's fine and it's time to go back to Millbury and continue our work of ministering to the families there."

Jack reached up and kissed her on the lips, "That's a very good idea for me and the team but for you, you are bed rest for 48 hours. There will be a cot for you to lie on. You will be pampered those 48 hours by either the team or little ones."

Sue was going to protest but seeing Jack's face and knowing he was serious she kept her mouth shut and nodded her head.

As Jack signed his wife out of the hospital and headed back to Millbury to join both DC teams he couldn't but think of the tornado victims and putting their minds at ease for the next few days as each helped them to rebuild.

Chapter Twenty-One

While Jack drove back to Millbury, Ruby began explaining her past, which she knew, would confuse anybody.

"We followed the boss' lead on this case but I want to know who that person we arrested is," Tony asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as usual.

Ruby took a deep breath while she looked at her 'father' Mr. Hudson and Bobby who knew the whole story. Getting nods from the both she barreled around with her story, "Rob Pierson joined an elite group of sharpshooters at Quantico back in 1991. By summer of 1992 he joined the sniper unit. His scores excellent after warmed up a bit," she took a breath for the next bit of information, "by fall of 1992 he was becoming jealous of my team leader. He could hit the target with out fail. Our CO promoted him just a few weeks that fall. When that happened Pierce became enraged. He wanted to get even with Jack that he went after the weakest link, which so happened, in his corrupt way of thinking, was me. He took me behind one of the sheds covered by trees beat me to a pulp and then took advantage of me." The last was said in a whisper. Ruby took another deep breath as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Three months later I found out I was pregnant. I was put on medical leave. My team leader found out about what Rob had done and gave him a 'talking' to."

"After today's events it's beginning to make sense," Ziva commented as she put the pieces together as did each individual agent that was there.

"I remember that day. Sparky was beat up so bad that I had to take him to the infirmary. Once the story came out, Spark got one black mark on his record while Rob Pierson was dismissed from Quantico when….."

"the amnio came back to Pierson. Who swore up and down he didn't do the things he did, then the evidence came back hitting him square in the face. After he left, things settled down for the sniper unit. I watched the difference from the sidelines. I had a small apartment off base and saw Bobby and Jack on a regular basis."

"So Jack Hudson was your team leader?" McGee asked to get clarification.

"Yes. He was also the one who set up the adoption between Sarah and Ronald Donaldson. I named the child, who happened to be a boy, Jackson Robert. I guess Rob got it in his head that I named the boy after him because the next thing I know Ronald has been killed in a car accident and two months later Sarah dropped off the face of the earth until today."

Gibbs took over then, he didn't want to air this information in front of everyone but after seeing everyone huddled around Ruby he knew that she would have help with his devastating news, "We got a call out about a week ago of a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy who was beat up pretty badly. It turned into a homicide when she died in the hospital two days later. We found out that she was the adoptive mother of one Jackson Robert Coen-Donaldson. She married Pierson because it was forced." He paused to let that sink in, "Ruby, your son has a half-sister named Gladys."

Ruby wrinkled her nose. She wasn't too fond of the name either. Then something clicked, "Rob named her didn't he?"

"From what we can figure, yeah he did," answered McGee. "Why?"

"Gladys was his mother's name."

"Sick," Tony commented under his breath.

Ruby nodded her head. Yeah, Pierce was sick because he didn't know what to do with a filly except beat it half to death.

"Time for some more joyful conversation like helping these people rebuild," she looked at Gibbs, "you wouldn't mind me bossing you around would you Gunny."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulder, "Rule 38"

Ruby looked at Ziva for clarification, who said, "Your case. Your lead." Ruby nodded her head for the umpteenth time. "Gibbs I need you to help the guys and that includes you two," pointing at Tony and Tim, "while us girls find a way to help the families with food, clothing and shelter. So I would like you all to start finishing the Anderson house until the sun goes down," looking at watch, "which is in about 2 hours. The Anderson family will be here in a hour and half, so time to move guys."

And so the guys grabbed what they needed and headed out to finish what was started.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

When Jack and Sue walked into the Millbury Command Center they found Ruby directing a lot of workers to the washrooms for showers.

Ruby turned her head to find Jack and Sue watching her, so she raised her eyebrows in question.

Jack and Sue nodded their heads that everything was okay.

Ruby let out a squeal uncharacteristic of her and attracted attention as far as the kitchen where Tara and Lucy emerged on the run.

"Well," Lucy asked with excitement.

"The baby is still there," Sue made a face at the next set of words, "I'm on bed rest for the next 48 hours which there will be no helping you guys out."

"Well ladies I'll let you all work out where is going to be

"That's okay we can get things done around you. Your priority right now is you and the baby."

"Ruby is right," Mrs. Hudson said as confirmation to Lucy's words. "Why don't we get a cot in here so that she lay down with a book or something but close enough for any young ones who need to talk."

"Sounds like a good idea," Lucy replied as she headed to the small cabin that the ladies used to get the fold up cot.

"Well ladies I'll let you all work out where Sue is going to be. I know that you will take good care of her," Jack had to swallow his protective nature because he knew that he might smother her and that make more stress for the baby and Sue and he didn't want. "I'm going to some stuff and go help the guys and the house."

"Sounds great honey. We'll keep you update on Sue's progress," Mrs. Hudson looked at the ladies standing around, "Won't we ladies."

"Yup" came each lady in unison and shooed him out of the building.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Just as Lucy left the Andersons arrived with their young one in tow, who looked no older than 3, clutching a blue jean teddy bear. "How's the house coming Ruby?"

"It's coming. I have guys out there right going through it with a fine tooth comb." Ruby replied as she grabbed some pillows and a blanket.

Anderson's face turned red with anger, "I was assured that it would be done before we arrived so that I could begin rebuilding."

Calmly Ruby replied to the pressure storm that was Will Anderson, "We had some hiccups along the way. And before you say anything, it has been taken care of."

Lucy returned just then with the fold up cot to see an irate gentleman blasting at Ruby with his anger and she knew that his anger was not going to help Sue, so she leaned the cot up against the wall where they were going to put Sue and stepped into the conversation to protect her former roommate and friend.

Anderson directed his wife and child to sit down at the chairs while he talked to Ruby Coen. He wanted to find out why he couldn't start on his house. As he looked back at Ruby he noticed a African American woman standing next to Ruby. He had also called them blacks. He may be residing in a northern community but his heritage in the south was too hard to break. So he started with a snarl that let everyone know what he thought of her, "What are you doing here? This is doesn't concern you blacky so go away and do your job."

Ruby then saw red, "Mr. Anderson you will address a member of this team with respect." She looked right at one of the workers that had been with her from the beginning. He was also a member of her Marine unit. She saw that he understood then her gaze came back to back to Mr. Anderson, "Now to answer your question our hiccup involved someone targeting myself and one FBI's finest."

"That shouldn't have stopped you," replied Mr. Anderson with some heat.

"What are saying Mr. Anderson?" replied a gruff voice behind him.

Mr. Anderson turned around to come face to face with his nemesis from the 1991 war in Afghanistan. He gave the man a stern that look that told him that he should've been dead.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Mr. Anderson turned around to Ruby and Lucy who he found around his wife. He went to storm at the blacky when he found himself being tripped by woman's foot.

Sue leaned down from her sitting position and very clear voice made her point clear, "You touch my friend like a piece of meat again I will direct my dog to take a piece our of your leg. Now get up and apologize to my friend and oh boy the way your wife and daughter stay here for their safety."

"You can't keep me from my wife and daughter," Mr. Anderson snarled.

"I can when I feel their lives are in danger. Gunny would you mind getting this man out of my site before I violate my doctors orders." Sue replied as she kept her eyes on the man in front of her.

Gibbs grinned at Sue's words, "Gladly"

Chapter Twenty-Four

Ruby watched as Sue ripped Mr. Anderson a new one. She couldn't believe the soft-spoken analyst could be so well spoken. Ruby was impressed. She was also glad to have Mr. Anderson out of her line of sight. He was about to get an upper right hook to his jaw. After the whole incident was taken care of Ruby's temper settled down she began to access the situation and came to the conclusion that Garrett was in for a new one himself when she arrived back in DC.

Sue watched Ruby out of the corner of her eye and found that she was calming down; as she too was calming down. Sue had taken a few deep breaths as she began to listen to the voices around her. She could hear Jack going nuts while Bobby was calming him down. She felt that was a switch, it was usually Jack calming Bobby down. It was a comfort to know that the team had her back. Sue felt a hand on her knee and looked up into the eyes of Lucy, Mrs. Anderson, and Ruby.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson for your kind words," Mrs. Anderson said.

Sue gave a tired smile, "Your welcome. I don't tolerate prejudice or abuse of any person. I am deaf and irks me that a man of his stature would be so blatant in his ideals."

Mrs. Anderson fidgeted a little under Sue's gaze. She didn't know how the person she barely met figured out her husbands' life style in a matter of moments. Mrs. Anderson had become accustom to defending her son against him, but never at the cost defending herself.

Ruby watched Mrs. Anderson as fidgeted. She decided it was a scared reaction not only for herself but her son as well, so made a promise in a small statement, "Mrs. Anderson we will not rest until he has paid for his mistakes and that includes using you as a punching bag."

All the ladies nodded their head. They would put a protective line in front of and behind of their newest charge. The guy would be suffering greatly with four possibly five ticked off women if he came with a hair breath within reach of Mrs. Anderson and her son.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Meanwhile out side in the black charger sat a very ticked off city councilman who got told off by, as he found out later, a deaf woman.

Ziva was watching Mr. Anderson out of the corner of her eye and found the man to be just like her father in many ways but for now she decided to keep her cool. She rejoiced on the inside when she heard about Sue's speech from Gibbs. Right now they were waiting for McGee to come back with the information they needed to nail the guy for good.

"Finally," came a shout from outside of the car. McGee was ecstatic. He had found the paper trail that the lad the groundwork for the pressure changes that Jack Hudson team and Gibbs team had suffered the past few days.

"What do you have McGee?" Gibbs asked in his gruff manner as he watched as the men of Jack Hudson's team near their position.

"Mr. Anderson ordered the hit on Ruby as well as yours boss."

"Do we know why?" Jack asked as he temper started to rise. He wished he had a set of paper clips to keep the temper at bay.

"Yes. He was prejudice against the boss and the Hudson because somewhere down the line they had friendships with African American citizens. According to his letters to Rob Pierce that they should be hung, so he put a hit out on them. What he didn't know until he got here was that Rob Pierce had been shot and killed by the same person he was trying to eliminate back 1991." Tim looked at his boss who was deep in thought but if you looked closely he was paying attention.

"Gibbs I think it's time to take that piece of trash to FBI headquarters in DC and give him a piece of Marine green, don't you think?"

Gibbs may not like working with the FBI but he decided Jack Hudson's team was alright. "Yup I think your right. We'll take him back to DC. If he gets out of line I'll just have Ziva knock him out."

Jack and Gibbs smiled then shook hands, "Thanks and we'll finish up here. Get Mrs. Anderson's house in order and find her safe haven and support group as begins to rebuild."

And so it happened that Gibbs took Mr. Anderson to DC while Jack Hudson helped a couple of lives that had gone through a pressure change of emotions in the last thirty minutes. Jack also got to see Mrs. Anderson's little boy snuggled up to Sue, as they were both sound asleep. He knew without a doubt that Sue gave him the comfort that he needed because the peaceful expression on his face. From looking at Mrs. Anderson she was also content and knew that without a shadow of a doubt that this was first real sleep that they had in a while.

Jack glanced over at Ruby, as she met him at the cot, "Gibbs and you are going to talk to Mr. Anderson in the next few hours but first I want to congratulate you on a job well done. As I was standing outside a lot of the families now have places to stay, food to eat, as well as clothes to wear."

"Thanks. Your help as well as your team were able to stop a couple of live human tornadoes." Ruby glanced at Sue, "After she has had her nap take your team home."

"Aye aye Captain" Jack said jokingly.

Ruby pushed him just a little, "Oh you," She then began her trek back to her quarters.

Jack sat down by Sue. He also watched as his teammates and friends began relaxing and taking naps as well. _Yup_, he thought, _it will be good to be home.  
><em>


End file.
